


Five, Seven, Five

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff, Haikus, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Romantic Fluff, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend, hes also a dork but its ok, i actually wrote a short fic wow, will is a poet and he knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: "“You don’t like it? I knew it was dumb…”“I don’t know if I like it because I don’t know what it is. For fucks sake, Solace. please learn to write legibly.”“Fine; because my handwriting is apparently too sloppy for his highness, I’ll read the contents aloud to you.”"OR Will gives Nico a cheesy surprise.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Five, Seven, Five

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is just some random Solangelo fluff. I actually wrote something under 1000 words, so wOw.
> 
> Also, I had posted this but then something was off, so it's up again lol. Sorry.
> 
> But, uh, yeah. I don't have much to say here, so I'll save other comments for the end notes.
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Nico sat at the unofficial Big Three table in the dinner pavilion, absentmindedly tracing patterns on the side of his misted up glass of orange juice. Percy had left a few days prior to get ready for school and Jason was off doing his shrine-building things, so Nico was alone and painfully bored.

Thankfully, his boredom came to an end as he felt a pair of hands beginning to comb through his hair, fluffing and tousling it in random directions.

Without even looking up Nico muttered, “Sunshine, you keep doing that and your hands will just get stuck in my hair.”

He winced as Will accidentally pulled at a knot, relieved when the older boy removed his hands and took a seat next to him.

“Payback for you finger-combing my hair all the time. I don’t have straight hair privileges like you,” Will responded, reaching out to steal an apple slice from Nico’s plate. Nico smacked his boyfriend’s hand away. Then he felt bad after a few seconds and begrudgingly handed him a slice, suppressing a smile at the little happy noise Will made.

A minute passed as the two of them chewed in silence. Nico finally decided to bite. “Shouldn’t you be with the rest of the Apollo campers? You’re kind of breaking the rules right now.”

Will smiled, quickly snatching another apple slice and munching away. “That’s me. You know, they used to call me Wild Wily Will where I’m from.”

Nico rolled his eyes, grumbling  _ dork _ as he waited for a real explanation.

“Right, right. I have something for you actually. Here,” he said, fishing a folded piece of paper out of his hoodie’s pockets and handing it to the son of Hades. Nico unfolded the slip of paper, squinting at the incomprehensible chicken scratch on it.

When Nico didn’t say anything after a few seconds, Will frowned. “You don’t like it? I knew it was dumb…”

Nico raised an eyebrow at Will’s current pout, reaching out to poke his nose. “I don’t know if I like it because I don’t know what it is. For fucks sake, Solace. please learn to write  _ legibly _ .”

Will wrinkled his nose, attempting to lick Nico’s finger as he took the slip of paper back. He cleared his throat. “ _ Fine _ ; because my handwriting is apparently too sloppy for his highness, I’ll read the contents aloud to you.”

“ _ You are my boyfriend _

_ I can’t believe it is true _

_ I love you, Death Boy” _

Will beamed yet again, looking very proud. Nico didn’t really know what to say as he awkwardly gave Will a quiet round of applause. 

“Was that a… a haiku?” he asked, mentally counting the syllables in his head.

Will nodded eagerly. “I wrote it for you! I wrote more too, if you liked it. I don’t like poetry much, but it seems to be one of the only artistic talents I inherited from my dad, so I wanted to put it to use.”

Nico stared at his boyfriend for a few seconds before allowing a rare smile to grow on his face. “Well, I’d love to hear more of your poems. You keep writing when you get the chance, mmkay?”

Will grinned, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Nico’s cheek as a goodbye before bounding away to the Apollo cabin table. Nico felt his face heat up at the gesture but ignored his flustered feelings in favor of his pride at making Will happy. Will wasn’t wrong; it really did seem that he inherited his father’s cringy poetry abilities. But if listening to thousands of cheesy haikus brought a dopey smile to Will’s face, Nico could handle it time and time again.

Shaking his head, he went back to finishing off his breakfast, pausing only to scribble down his own haiku attempt for his boyfriend.

“ _ You are such a dork _

_ I suck at writing haikus _

_ But I love you too.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate any feedback on this (writing that is relatively shorter). I love writing longer one-shots, but now that school is picking up it might be harder to finish things and power through writing them. But I also suck at being concise, especially with more ramble-y and fluffy stories.
> 
> My brain is fried and I'm currently freezing, so I'm going to cut off my rambling here lmaoooo.
> 
> Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
